When The Clock Strikes 12 ' o ' Clock
by Juvibby
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Juvia Lockser's life was like before she joined Phantom Lord? Where did she grow up? Who was her family and how did she end up in Phantom Lord? This follows the timeline of Fairy Tail before she joins Phantom Lord. ** Warning this does contain violence and gore.


I do not own or claim Fairy Tail!

This is a mini novel in the works that I have been writing which is about Juvia's life and history before Phantom Lord. This was all inspired by a roleplay. This is still a work in progress but I would really love some feedback on what everyone thinks about it!

All criticism, ideas, feedback is welcome!

Sorry if it may sound choppy. I've only written them in parts so it may not sound so smooth while reading.

❝ Once upon a time, there lived a kind hearted Red Tailed Mermaid who lived all alone under the sea. Becoming friends with humans was her deepest desire. But. They were afraid of the mermaid and stayed far away. It made The Red Tailed Mermaid very sad. The Red Tailed Mermaid's friend, The Blue Tailed Mermaid came to her and said, " Hey Usuniku, how about I stir up some trouble for the Sailors? You can defeat me. Then the humans should rethink who you are, and you can become friends. " Mizudori thought if she did this for Usuniku, she would be happy with many friends from those on land. Mizudori went up to the surface wrecking havok for the Sailors causing a storm and shipwrecks. But Mizudori made sure that not a single person was harmed. Usuniku pretended to defeat her friend Mizudori chasing her away. Henceforth the Sailors began to trust Usuniku and would sail out to the sea in search for her. Now that the Red Tailed Mermaid had human friends she led a happy life out in the sea. But one day, Usuniku got worried about Mizudori The Blue Tailed Mermaid, who stopped coming by to visit her. So Usuniku set out to look for her dear friend. She swam through many seas and villages to get to Mizudori's home. But there, Usuniku had found that the Blue Tailed Mermaid had set out for a journey. Mizudori left behind a letter for the Red Tailed Mermaid. The letter said, " You finally became friends with the humans, if you are friendly to me they'll just come to mistrust you. " Mizudori had left the Red Tailed Mermaid without saying anything. The Red Tailed Mermaid cried out, " Mizudori is gone! A dear friend of mine! She is gone! " And she wept. The Red Tailed Mermaid and the Blue Tailed Mermaid were never to see each other again. ❞

Since long ago there has always been two races within the Mermaid Family. These two races are the Mystical Fish type Mermaids and the Mer-Sharks whom posses characteristics like sharks. Although these two originate from the very first family of mermaids much like others as the generations went on they have evolved. While losing their fins and having markings or scales being left behind on their bodies.

Besides there being two different races, Mermaids and Mer-Sharks there are many different kinds of species within the two races. Not two kinds of mermaids or mer-sharks are the same. Mermaids differ from the type of specie fish they are. Freshwater Fish. Saltwater Fish. Deep Sea Creature Fish. Likewise goes for the Mer-Sharks but are the only ones in existance, to have mixed species that belong both to the shark and whale families without being shunned from society.

All species posess Mer Marks that differentiate one from another no matter it be Mermaid or Mer-Shark. For example one could have spots or stripes running along their legs. While others just have plain scales along their legs or just nothing. But it's not just legs that can have Mer Marks the face can as well. Like for example those of the Puffer Fish species posses fiery red eyes along with needle-like hair and deadly saliva. Mer Marks and abilities differ from species to species.

Truth be told these two races have always been at one another's throat with bad blood for generations. The ever so misunderstood Mer-Sharks who remain to be cursed. While on the other hand the docile Mermaids who remain oblivious to what darkness awaits in the near future. These two were originally never meant to be enstranged from one another. But a curse was cast on the Mer-Sharks, having darkness shroud them along with their centuries old curse.

A mystical fish type sea creature known as the Mermaid that lives in the ocean. The fish species differ from one another. They have one of the most gentle dispositions of all of the sea creatures. They almost never aggressively attack humans despite the myths about them being dangerous creatures to human life.

Most of them are hopeless romantics, and they're always waiting for the man who will become their husband. They appear at beaches and on top of reefs, and dreaming of their yet unseen "princes," they sing in a beautiful voice. Their singing voices contain magical power, and human men who hear their songs are completely charmed. They get dizzy and are drawn back to them, and then they end up having a destined meeting with them as their "princes." Despite saying this not all Mermaids look for a human partner some do prefer to mate with their own kind. In fact some mermaids develop a detest for humans and would rather mate with one of their own than a simple human.

They have excellent senses with which are on par with the Mer-Sharks. With the ability to detect humans, and they can accurately pinpoint the specific location of a man hiding in a ship. If they discover a man who has fallen into the sea, they'll save that human and bring them to shore. Being ever so careful as to not be seen by the human because of who they are. It would be quite the predicament if the humans found out that Mermaids are indeed the real,deal rather than nothing but an old sailor's myth.

They have strong fins that allows them to swim ever so swiftly through the waters. Although their fins over time have evolved into the form of legs. Some say that a Mermaid's voice can be quite enchanting putting humans in trance to do their bidding. Although it may be true no Mermaid in history as ever used their powers for evil. Mermaid's have used their powers to remain nothing but a myth to the humans though as well as using it for self protection against the all too curious ones.

Mermaids have the ability to manipulate water to their will. For instance they have the ability to change their body's philosophy into water, the water body. Their powers are almost endless with their imagination on how to use one's powers. From something as innocent as making it rain to making water blades that can easily slice steel with such water pressure.

Mermaids tend to rather get easily frightened with their very fragile personalities. Because of the Mermaid's sheltered lifestyle living under the sea they have very limited knowledge of the world above the sea. Most are quite curious about it like what are the humans like, the sun and moon, ect.

However, regardless of their fragile personalities, they are sweet and innocent like a child. All Mermaids are extremely kind as they could not bear any anger or resentment, even towards people who have hurt her and her family. Mermaids have very kindred hearts that put others before themselves. At times they can even show such bravery, putting the lives of her people ahead of their own despite it being life threatening.

A race of the mermaid family with the characteristics of sharks. Mer-Sharks, these sea creatures are extremely ferocious, just as they look, which is a rarity for the mermaid family since most of them have a docile disposition. Bit much like mermaids they have many species of sharks but not only sharks but those of the whale family as well.

They have excellent senses with which to detect humans, and they can accurately pinpoint the specific location of a man hiding in a ship. If they discover a man who fell into the sea, they'll mercilessly snap at him and try to greedily devour the man's body. They don't actually consume such prey, but because of how they look when they attack humans, they are feared as " man-eating sharks. "

They have sharp fangs and strong jaws, and it's said that they are even capable of biting through iron chains and gnawing holes in the bottom of ships. Additionally, their " shark skin " has rough scales with the same properties as their fangs. Once bitten, a man will be robbed of their life force or essence and feel like he's having his life sucked out of him and consumed instead of his flesh. The instant he is bitten, a man's body will be attacked by a throbbing so violent that it's almost enough to render him unconscious, so a man will be robbed of his freedom underwater and be unable to escape.

Mer-Sharks have a special ability that allows them to foresee the future. No other Mermaid or race has the ability to do this. Mer-Sharks also have the ability to manipulate water like all other mermaids can. But what makes this power heartbreaking is that whenever they foresee anything Mer-Sharks do not posses the ability to stop or prevent any devestation coming in the near future even if they wish to with all their might.

Although they are ferocious monsters in this way, they actually also have a timid nature. Mer-Sharks can be quite shy despite the fierce yet brash up front they put up in front of others. They have quite the clumsy yet awkward set of personalities differing each one being special in their own ways. But what it comes down to is they are just as much of a mermaid like anyone else. Mer-Sharks are just greatly misunderstood from the stories and how they act around others with that awkward personality of theirs.

Also, perhaps because in the early ages of Mer-Sharks their entire body, including fangs, shark skin, etc., was a deadly weapon for wounding humans. They treat their husband gently and carefully as if he were a fragile treasure. You could even say they appear over-anxious, and they will turn their ferocity towards anything which could potentially harm their husband.

Furthermore, among the humans who fear them, it is said that the scent of blood draws them near. They actually are sensitive to the scent of human blood, and if there's a human bleeding in the sea, they'll swim there at full speed even from a far away location. However, it's not to attack, it's just because they get worried and rush to come help.

Despite the Mermaids and Mer-Sharks differences they do indeed have one special characteristic that they have in common. The glow of their hearts in which it vibrantly glows. The color of the light shows their inner most feelings, although most wouldn't let others see their glow so easily. For example a blue glowing heart would show they are feeling empathy towards someone or something. But there are indeed rare cases in which someone's heart turns the color black which is unheard of. If someone's heart were to change black it means their soul has been tainted and their is no turning back once they cross that line.

Normally when those are trying to court a companion for life they stick with their specified species. It is unheard of for one to court one of a different species but there are rare cases of it where eventually it is accepted. But such a case for those of the Mermaids and those of the Mer-Sharks to be fraternizing with one another is " taboo " even on a friendly level. But normally anyone who is seen fraternizing with those from a different race can say goodbye to a normal life. Because much like the " Selkīe's " they end up being shunned from society by either race not quite belonging anywhere in the sea anymore.

A Selkīe is a mixture of a Mermaid and a Mer-Shark, the only way is this to happen is when a Mermaid and Mer-Shark create an offspring by birth. Many half-breeds by birth show physical signs of their species mixed roots, though at times they may not show any and look like a normal human. Many of which have no physical merfolk-features, almost always have an unusual color of the hair and eyes, or even the skin.

Due to their nature, selkīe are often considered outcasts to both Mermaids and Mer-Shark societies due to the rift of hate between the two races. The Mermaids only see half-breeds as an obomination with those wretched Mer-Sharks, while Mer-Sharks see them as an impure mockery to their race and thus consider them worthless to associate with. This disdain can lead to unfair prejudice and even downright death threats. Not either one being so accepting of a Selkīe resulting them being shunned from both sides and having no place to belong to.

The only people of either races that are even capable of accepting or tolerating Selkīe are close family members and or friends most of the time, who are ostracized themselves for choosing to being close to a selkīe. Due to the unfair prejudice and hate half-breed receive on a daily basis, many of them sought to resolve their impurity by deserting the sea and live among the humans on the surface. Selkīe normally can only find peace with humans to be accepting of them. However some are just happy the way they are and accept their heritage without question. Even in solitude away from any merfolk.

Unlike Selkīe's there are " halflings " those whom are part Mer-Shark and part Whale. Halflings have the characteristics of both Sharks and Whales combined which makes for a deadly bite if attacked by one! Sure Sharks have fierce personalities but it's always the quiet ones that you least expect it from. Despite being a halfing they are not shunned from society or looked down upon like the Selkīe is.

Halflings have more of a privileged life than a Selkīe does but are so much more rare. Since Mer-Sharks are more timid in nature they find it quite hard to approach any of the Whale species specifically on how deadly they can get. So it is quite rare for a Mer-shark to approach those of the whale species. Although even as rare as it is there are those whom choose the whale's to court. Since Whale's are somewhat feared by most Mer-Sharks they keep to their own kind and are somewhat secluded even if they are accepted by everyone.

Halflings appear to have no obvious differences from an ordinary Mer-Shark. Rumors state that hybrids are more powerful than ordinary Merfolk due to being a hybrid. Physically, their bodies are identical to that of a Mer-Shark with the merfolk-features of both shark and whale. But from a social standing they are superior even to purebred Mer-Sharks. To a point they have somewhat of a higher status yet they are very calm creatures. Halflings carry traits of both which makes them deadly yet gentle at the same time.

Over the centuries and many generations passing by the Mer-Sharks have been cursed since ancient times. For the longestest time the Mer-Sharks have been under a dark curse yet they have no record of how it came to be or how it can be broken. Those of the Mer-Shark lineage are stuck under this curse which is shrouded in darkness. Mer-Sharks have the special ability to foresee the future but at the consequence of not being able to change the inevitable.

Being able to foresee the future has put a great rift between the the two races, Mermaids and Mer-Sharks. The Mer-Sharks made it their responsibility to keep such darkness a secret from the Mermaids, it would just break them if anyone found out about the dreaded dark secret of their abilities. Despite having the ability to foresee the future their is a much darker secret that shrouds the Mer-Sharks in complete darkness because of the curse.

Every so often whenever mass destruction such as a massacre or any prophecy comes near very terrible things happen. Any Merfolk, Mermaid to Mer-Shark are targets of going mentally, physically, or both insanely crazy. As any world changing event draws near the more victims there are as well as the casualty count. It does not happen immediately it is a gradual thing which slowly worsens over time. Leaving bloody blood trails behind or blood clouds to dismembered body parts scattered throughout the village. Merfolk going insane crucifying others to dismembering themselves out of insanity to the darkness of the curse. Unfortunately none of the Mer-Sharks can tell who specifically will be the next target to go completely insane.

They turn so insane that they result to cannibalism which is the worst possible thing that could happen. Those who are infected, eyes change to a pitch black color matching a black colored glowing heart. First one would slowly deny and fight the urge to " feed " but it's so painful that one will go completely crazy if they do not. To the point where all they can think about is sinking their sharp teeth into the skin of the bloodstream of others. But once they feed they cannot stop, they become gluttons for the blood and flesh. But to a point if they eat too much they will explode into pieces. Although one wouldn't want it to get to that point so the only solution is to cut off all the limbs and burn it in blazing fires.

Far in the East of the Artic Sea there is a village known as Shioshishio, a village under the sea which has been known as nothing more than a Faerie Tale's Myth. It is a thriving village that has flourished with magic and happiness beyond your imaginations. Shioshishio is a lively village filled with much laughter and love. The clear blue sea waters clear as the great blue clear skies. Shioshishio is one of the few villages of it's kind being an underwater village and home to the decendants of Mermaids and Mer-Sharks alike.

Shioshishio is a one of a kind sight to see. Filled with many beautiful sceneries such as many kinds of fish and sea creatures swimming about along side with the villagers. From mountains to forests it's a beautiful sight to see underwater maybe even much more so than on land. Majority of the buildings being built from pebbles and stones. Sunlight to seeing the glowing moonlight at night from deep under the sea it is quite a magnificent view to witness. Even the fire that is made within Shioshishio from it's special magical powers within the land, the flame ceases to go out even under the sea.

Legends say if the moon is full on a winter's night sky a lullaby can be heard throughout the village. The legends say it's the spirit of a lonely mermaid whom was the first of many, who yearns searching for her one true love. A forbidden love. The love that is connected by the red string of fate. Although this mermaid loses her way she eventually finds her way. In a way it's a blessing when one hears such a lullaby because it's like she is giving hope to her decendants deep under the clear blue sea.

" When the dawn begins to rise

Slowly I, I look to the sky

Teary trails from loneliness fall down my cheeks from my eyes

I may be lonely but with hope,

I'm not alone

Quietly I look into the morning sky

Realizing we're alive

Even when I lose my way,

somehow I always search for you

Every moment of my day seems brighter

When I'm next to you

I remember how,

You held me tight

And by the way our hearts beat fast, certainly,

This must be just a dream?

I can't deny the way I feel for you no more,

You give me hope that

If you're with me sad days will feel far away

I never knew until I met you,

You're in my dreams that have come true

Who knew?

This would be the start of our destiny

Even when I lost my way,

Somehow I found my way to you "

The descendants of Mermaids are in fact Water Mages who posses the ability to live under the sea. Even as water mages, depending on what species their lineage is their abilities differ from one another. Through the generations times had changed and over time Mermaids had begun to evolve. Mermaids evolved to a point where they had no need for their tails anymore. Instead of their mermaid tails they took the same form as humans with legs. Many generations ago when the original mermaids where still around those on land had feared the Mermaids from folklore and myths that had been made about them.

Lengend has it that Mermaids were dangerous creatures. They whom lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to their deaths. Even to a certain point to protect themselves they use their voices to erase memories from the humans. Mermaids causing shipwrecks on the rocky coast of islands. It was also told that they are the cause for storms and devastating destructions that happens out at sea, causing many Sailors to go missing or are killed out at sea.

Even to this day with the decendants of Mermaids, people still feared those who come from under the sea. Although with time and patience trying to get through their differences with those who live on land. Through the years and time changes as the descendants evolved those from the land eventually learned how to accept them for who they are. Ending with the myth being just that an old sailor's tale and nothing more.

 **Copyright** _Hiro Mashima for Fairy Tail and Juvia Lockser_

 **Copyright** _Kyoto Animation. Kyoukai No Kanata. Minori Chihara. Spiral. Jefferz. Song Lyrics._

 **Copyright** _Juvibby ( Fae ) for Edits and Storyline_


End file.
